The Troubles Of Being A Demigod
by Zaylee1283
Summary: Being the ninth member of the prophecy, after years of being an orphan. Naruto's mother takes him to a land full of Gods and demigods to complete his role in the prophecy. In a land where two goddess' have taken an interest in him, and thanks to a vindictive love goddess his half sister has fallen in love with him. One thing is for sure, things will be quite chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

**This is set at the beginning of The Lost Hero and before the Pain Arc and before Sasuke has killed Itachi. WARNING: Rated M for language, drinking, and Lemons in later chapters. Athena is the mother of both Naruto and Annabeth, romance will be way later on. Naruto is going to be more mischievous in nature, and a vague Naru/Ten will be mentioned but it won't be integral to the story. Percy and Annabeth will be best friends.**

 **Anyways after I post the next chapter to Magicis Malum, I'll be posting a Naruto/Kingkiller Chronicle crossover, it's gonna take a while though.**

Annabeth hadn't expected how much the goddess of love had invested in her love life but she should have known, after so many years of being friends and after everything they had been through together, Percy and Annabeth had decided to remain friends for fear of ruining their relationship if something like a bad breakup were to happen to them. Apparently that wasn't what Aphrodite wanted, Aphrodite was used to getting what she wanted and now she was angry.

"How dare you defy my plans girl" Aphrodite sneered, the goddess looked beyond beautiful even now making such an ugly expression.

"We only did what we felt was right" Annabeth said frowning. Considering how spiteful the gods can be, Annabeth was starting to regret their decision, no matter how right she felt they had been.

"You'll regret this, I'll make sure of it girl. I'm going to make your love life exceedingly difficult, you should've never crossed me Annabeth Chase" Aphrodite told her. Annabeth wanted to tell her that just because she was a goddess, that didn't give her the right to screw around with her life. Fortunately she was a daughter of Athena, therefore smart enough to know that wasn't a good idea.

In the end there really wasn't much she could do in this situation. And that night she dreamt of a sapphire eyed blonde boy.

….

Naruto Stumbled his way to Tenten's from the bar after saying goodbye to his friends, of all the people in his life he thought it strange that it was Tsunade who he taken after. _'Well atleast I'm not a lazy super pervert'_ Naruto thought. He really should probably lay off the sauce though, he reckoned he was starting to hear things.

" _Naruto, this way. Follow my voice"_

"Dammit, there it is again" Naruto said.

It was clear this time someone was trying to speak to him, he hoped it wasn't a ghost. He know idea how he could follow a voice in his head, but he knew where it was coming from. So he headed towards the top of the Hokage Monument, for some reason he knew that was where the voice was coming from.

"If this gets any weirder, I'm gonna have to stop drinking" and reluctantly at that. When he got to the top of the monument he saw a blond woman with grey eyes in some kind of of armor sitting on a rock. She was tall and had an aristocratic look to her, almost like she was royalty, with a golden aura surrounding her, she looked inhumanly beautiful.

She was very intimidating, but Naruto didn't want _her_ to know that. "Hey lady, you the one talkin in head?" he asked scowling.

Her eyes widened, his brashness surprising her. "Yes" she nodded. He waited for her to continue, but quickly grew tired of waiting.

"Well, what do you want? I don't mean to be rude, but you talkin in my head really suspicious" Naruto told her.

She gestured to a rock in front of her "Please sit, I have much I wish to discuss with you"

She told him.

"Uh, okay.." this situation was uncomfortable, and even worse Tenten was gonna be mad at him for being late.

"My name is Athena and I am the goddess of wisdom and military, and I am your mother making you my demigod son" Athena told him. This was absolutely ridiculous, how could she ever expect him to believe this? But he did believe her, for some reason knew it in his heart to be true, not to say that was a good thing.

"My father Zeus, king of the God's hadn't taken dna from my mother Metis and from that I was born from his head. And by taking the dna of your parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, that is how your were born" She told him.

Naruto scowled "Say I believe you, you think you can just show up here wanting something from me after all these years. And i can tell there is something you want."

"I do not lie, I implore you not to take me so lightly" she said sternly, making Naruto's scowl increase.

"Why, would you smite your own son just because you don't like the way he acts towards you? Why are you here, and what do you want?" he asked of her.

Athena had not expected him to react this way, she had expected him to welcome her with open arms and commit himself to whatever she needed as her son. From what she had known of her son he was normally a very bright and cheerful boy, albeit a little more naive than her other children but she did not hold it against him, she realised growing up as an orphan could have this effect on him. She didn't let affect her, for it no doubt could have been much worse.

"Naruto you are but one part of a much larger family" At this Naruto perked up, the possibility of having a family out there somewhere had overrode any dream or aspirations in the back of his subconscious "and your family is in need of your help, you are a child of prophecy but not a prophecy of this land. A prophecy of nine, including your friend Sasuke" she told Naruto, confusing him greatly.

"Sasuke has something to do with this, what is this prophecy anyways?" He asked.

"You shall find out all you need to know once you reach camp-halfblood, I do not have much time left, and I must take you away from here at once" she said.

"Wait a minute I'd love to help my family out, but I can't just leave my village and friends" Naruto said incredulously.

"I'm afraid you don't have a choice my son, close you eyes" She said, not feeling the least bit of remorse for what she was about to do.

"What are you talking about" Naruto asked as Athena started glow, forcing Naruto to squeeze his eyes shut. When he next opened his eyes they were in a forest of trees that were nothing like ones around Konoha.

"What the?" he said confused.

Athena pointed north "Walk that way and you will find a camp of girls where a girl named Thalia will tell you everything you need to know, your friend Sasuke should be there. Now I must take my leave before my father notices I'm gone"

"Hey wait a minute, who the fuck do you think you are?" Naruto bellowed as she started glowing again, forcing him to shut his eyes again. Athena thought her son rather bold to talk to her the way he did.

Walking into the camp was an experience to remember that was for sure, the girls that made up this camp glared at Naruto and muttered things about him with so much hatred it was terrifying.

One of them shot an arrow at tree right by his head, passing in front of his face.

"Hey watch it, ya jerk!" Naruto shouted, shaking his fist at her. As he walked towards a fire that he saw Sasuke sitting by and a girl that was laughing at him.

"Thank god you're here dobe, let's get the hell out of here" Sasuke said relieved.

Naruto did a double take looking at Sasuke, his personality had done a one-eighty since the last time he saw him. Considering the last he saw him, they had tried to kill each. "What the hell? Wait hang on a minute, someone named Thalia is suppose to fill me in on what is going on"

The girl that had laughed at him finally spoke up "That'd be me, Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus" she said.

Thalia Grace was tall and well built, with black hair that came down to her shoulders in a short, choppy fashion. Naruto noticed she had a splash of freckles across her nose and cheeks that he thought was cute, but it was her eyes that stood out the most. They were piercing electric, blue and he found himself getting lost in them. What he failed to notice though was that she would most likely chew him up and spit him back out, that and she was a huntress that sworn off men, not that he knew what a huntress was.

Naruto put on his best charming smile to try and warm up to her and putting his elbow on Sasuke's shoulder,the two of them had spent years trying to kill each other and yet in mere moment they had already fallen back into their old routine "Well hello, the name's Naruto Uzumaki" he said, apparently his charms hadn't worked considering she was laughing at him again, making him pout.

Sasuke brushed Naruto's arm off his shoulder "Now is not the time for you to be flirting Naruto" Sasuke said making Thalia laugh harder. "We are in hostile territory, I already pretty much know the situation we're in. I'll explain on the way to this camp we're suppose to go to, so let's go already"

Naruto could read the situation fairly well, but he still felt like riling up the situation a smidge "What's the damn rush, don't tell me you're afraid some girls" he said. At this the girls around the camp turned and glared at Naruto while Thalia rushed to cover his mouth with her hand, she could feel him grinning under her hand as he stared at her eyes.

' _That jerk knew what he was saying, he did that on purpose"_ Thalia thought to herself glaring half-heartedly at him.

"No, but they're starting to annoy the shit out of me. Blaming all their problems on men, tch gimme a break" Sasuke said, causing Naruto to pull back from Thalia and laugh raucously. The girls started aiming their drawn bows at the two boys.

"Stand down hunters, okay you two need to go before you drum up some drama I don't need" Thalia said before they could cause anymore problems. As they stood up she started pushing the boys to the edge of the camp.

"Hey watch it, will ya" Naruto shouted indignantly.

"Sasuke will tell you everything you need to know, Naruto" she said as she smiled at Naruto, who took it as a good sign. That should tell you how much Naruto knows, for a son of Athena he sure was as dumb as a sack of rocks…. In an endearing sort of way.

"A couple hundred yards away in that direction a yellow cab should be waiting for you, it will take you to camp half-blood. Look for two beams of light" she told them.

"The hell is a cab" Naruto asked, to which Thalia ignored and Sasuke shrugged his shoulders not knowing.

"Anyways Sasuke, I'll tell lady Artemis you said bye and that you wuvv her" Thalia grinned as she teased Sasuke.

"Fuck off, Thalia" Sasuke deadpanned, Thalia laughed as she turned to walk back to the camp while the two boys turned to walk in the opposite direction.

"Who's Artemis?" Naruto asked.

"The goddess of the moon, childbirth, the hunt, and virgin maidens. She herself is the virgin goddess who has sworn off men. Oh, and apparently she's my mother." Sasuke said darkly.

"How the hell did that happen" Naruto asked.

"I don't wanna talk about it" Sasuke said.

…

As the grey-sisters cab came to a stop on half-blood hill, Jason and Leo watched bewildered as a black haired boy jumped out and fell to his knees, and a blonde boy stumbled out spinning until he fell to his back. They thought their reactions were a little extreme, but they had no way of knowing that had been the first time the two boys had ever been in a car.

"Oh god" the black haired boy moaned.

"Somebody please make everything stop spinning" the blonde boy shouted. Some of the campers came up to the hill to watch the two boys and laugh at their misfortune, especially the Stolls.

Piper and Annabeth came up to Jason and Leo, wondering what all the commotion was "What's going on up there" Annabeth asked as Chiron came galloping by as he headed to hill.

"Hello young ones, welcome to Camp Half-blood." Chiron greeting the two smiling kindly.

"Holy shit, a horseman!" the blonde shouted again as he pointed at Chiron, causing the campers who gathered to laugh again.

"I prefer the term centaur young man, but you may call me Chiron" he said frowning once he took notice of Naruto's.

"Shinobi? Oh this isn't going to end well" as soon Chiron said, bad luck struck hard. The two boys had been claimed immediately as a blue owl and olive branch appeared above blonde's head. What shocking to everyone though was the silver archer and crescent moon that appeared above the ravenette's head, this was not very recieved by Chiron or the campers.

….

"Oh crap" this wasn't good, but Annabeth couldn't have cared less about the boy that had been claimed by Lady Artemis. She was worried about the boy that had been claimed by her own mother, she could see the faint glow of pink around his body that was starting to fade, and already she could feel herself becoming infatuated for this boy, yet she didn't even know him. And she knew things were about to become very difficult, It wasn't so rare that demigods would be ridiculed for being in a relationship with one of their siblings but it was still uncommon.

There was unspoken rule that if you had the same mortal parent then it was wrong, but if you just had the same immortal parent then you were in the clear. Unfortunately Annabeth had a premonition that this boy wouldn't understand how things were.

"Hey uh, Annabeth right?" the blonde boy asked, she looked up noticing everyone was gone, moving on with their daily activities as Chiron and the black haired boy walked to the big house.

Normally Annabeth Chase was a very strong and prideful young woman, but she couldn't stop the smile from forming on her "Yes, that's right. What can I do for you?" she asked

He gave his best charming grin and unfortunately for Annabeth It worked this time as her heart fluttered, oh how naive our dear blonde hero is.

"Name's Naruto Uzumaki" He said thumbing his chest "Chiron said you'd show me the ropes" he told her.

She grabbed his hand and began walking "Sure, let's go get you settled in first" she told him, she had been pretty about Percy, but it looked like her mind was going to occupied with other things for a while. She had barely exchanged a few words with this boy, and yet she was on a fast track to falling for him, it's been what ten minutes that isn't how love was suppose to work.

It'd probably be best if she kept these feeling hidden for a while, _"Yea right with Aphrodite controlling things there's now way that'll happen'_ she thought. It seemed he had no idea she was his sister yet, and she had no idea how this would turn out. But one thing she was sure of, Aphrodite was a spoiled, vindictive, bitch!

 **Well Read and Review, tell me what you think. NO FLAMES.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am back with another chapter, wow I did expect how well this fic would be received. Anyways i think with the Naruto, Annabeth is going to have to be more assertive with him than she was Percy. So I think it will be funny writing her as the dominant one in the relationship. And one more thing I'm writing this assuming you know the background of the characters, so don't complain if don't know something.**

 **Got another song for you, I think FOREVER ACOUSTIC by IN THIS MOMENT. Fits Annabeth perfectly this chapter, since she's chasing after our favorite knucklehead.**

Annabeth ran up to Naruto and caught him by the elbow, she brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear as she smiled at him coquettishly, which as you might guess went unnoticed by Naruto "Wait a minute Naruto, you need to sacrifice a portion of your food to the Gods" Annabeth said pointing to the braizure, she could hear Clarisse in the distance laughing at her trying to subtly flirt with her own brother and fail.

'o _h how the mighty have fallen'_ Annabeth thought deprecatingly to herself.

"Ha, yea right. I'm a growing boy, I need the food way more than they do" Naruto told her grinning and causing Sasuke to bark out a laugh.

"Oh gods, you're an idiot" she said smiling. As he turned to follow Sasuke to Artemis' table, she skillfully took her spoon and scooped up a bit of rice from his plate and threw it into the braizure. And prayed to the gods' to take it easy on him, and all without him noticing.

"Hey, did you eat some of my rice" Naruto asked her pouting, as the two sat across from Sasuke at the Artemis table, causing a lot of the other demigods to stare at them.

Her eyes widened in surprise, okay maybe he had noticed. "Maybe" she said smiling.

"You're gonna make me gag" Sasuke deadpanned, causing Annabeth to glare at him. Annabeth looked to Naruto for any changes, and was almost disappointed to notice that he hadn't caught onto what Sasuke was referring to.

While Annabeth was distracted with thoughts of the blonde haired idiot. Jason, Leo, and Piper came up to the table and sat down. "Hey guys, we overheard Chiron talking to Mr. D about a game of capture the flag this coming friday" Leo said excitedly.

"Capture the flag, what's that" Naruto asked, to which everyone ignored so he looked to Annabeth for the answer, she seemed to know everything. She knew what they were talking about, but the normally composed and in-control daughter of Athena was unusually distracted, and didn't take part in the conversation.

With her head resting in her hand she watched Piper explain to Naruto what capture the flag was. Without thinking and that should tell you how unusual she is acting, she scooted closer to Naruto, and started to rub the tip of her shoe up and down Naruto's shin. Annabeth was pretty confident in her abilities in charming the opposite sex, but she couldn't help wonder how Naruto would react.

Jumping in surprise Naruto looked under the table, and then back up. Leaning towards Annabeth "What are you doing?" he whispered. After a week at the camp, Naruto still hadn't figured out that Annabeth wasn't acting like a sister towards him, but more like someone who was romantically interested in him.

Annabeth knew he wasn't going to understand the way the Greek worked, but still it was needless to say Annabeth was getting frustrated. It was highly illogical for her to be acting this way, after all he had only been here a week "What's it look like" she said, starting to scowl at him.

"It looks like you're flirting with me!" He whispered again, unknown to him the whole table could hear him and knew exactly what was going on, Jason and Piper looked uncomfortable while a snickering Leo elbowed a smirking Sasuke.

She smiled at him "Took you long enough to figure it out. You know for a son of Athena, your pretty stupid" She said, causing table to erupt with laughter at Naruto's expense, as she got up leaving Naruto Confused.

"What the fuck was that?!" Naruto shouted.

"Hey would you keep it down, people are staring at us" Jason said, to which he was ignored.

"You idiot, she's been sending you signals all week" Sasuke said in a bored tone.

"Signals?" Naruto asked confused.

"What he means is, Annabeth has been subtly flirting with you and giving you hints" Piper explained.

"Hints, you've been too stupid to pick up on" Sasuke deadpanned.

"I can always count on you to clear things up for me, asshole" Naruto said pouting "But that doesn't make sense, she's my sister"

"Oh gods, we're gonna have to give him a lesson on the Greek" Leo said, moaning.

…

' _That jerk'_ Annabeth thought to herself, Naruto had been avoiding her ever since he found out that she liked him. Which was impressive since their beds were only four feet apart in the cabin they shared. She headed down to the sound in search of Naruto, where she found him, Sasuke, Leo, and Jason watching a few sea nymphs swimming away unfortunately.

"Whoa, did you guys see the rack on that blue girl" Naruto said making Jason uncomfortable while Leo snickered, and Sasuke was as emotionless as ever. But at hearing that Annabeth wasted no time in marching straight up to Naruto, stomping on his foot and dragging him away by the ear.

"Ow ow ow, hey I use that ear to listen with dammit!" Naruto shouted, some friends he had they just stood there and laughed. After leaving the sound, Annabeth finally decided to let go of his ear and instead clamp her hand around his bicep in an iron like grip.

They stopped in the front of the armory "You've been avoiding me, you jerk" she said scowling fiercely, her pride wouldn't let her admit it to him but it kind of hurt for him to avoid her even if they've only known each other for about a few weeks, she felt like she was going insane obsessing over this idiot boy. She wasn't acting logically around him, it made her angry at times.

"How else am I supposed to deal with my own sister being in love with me" Naruto said exasperated.

Annabeth blushed at that "Well for one, you could stop being so childish about it. It's not a big deal, we are greek after all" She told him.

"What are we doing at the armory anyways" Naruto asked trying to change the subject.

"We need to find you weapon, the game of capture the flag is tomorrow but more importantly you need to be able to defend yourself" Annabeth told him.

"All need is my fists, and these" Naruto said grinning as took his pouch off and opened it up, showing her what was inside. Kunai, shuriken, wire, and paper with kanji written on it.

"I should've known by your headband that you're some kind of ninja" she took out one of the papers "What is this" she asked.

Panicking Naruto snatched it from her "Hey, be careful with that! It's an exploding tag" Naruto said.

Annabeth looked at him skeptically "Really, exploding paper?" She asked.

….

"So you must really be worried about Percy, huh?" Naruto asked her. They were in their cabin sitting across from each other on their beds. Their knees touching against the other's, Naruto of course forgot about her attraction towards him. Annabeth had thought it a good idea to get know each other, so she had told him everything from her rocky relationship with her father and running away, and meeting Thalia and Luke, all the way to percy going missing.

"Yeah, well I spilled my guts to you. It's only fair you do the same" Annabeth told him, she seemed to be acting rather normal today.

He considered omitting a few details, but couldn't figure out what the point would be. It's not like he was in the elemental nations anymore, and aside from that he felt compelled to tell Annabeth of his life and so he laid it out for her, and she listened with rapt attention. "I'm from a village called Konohagakure in Hi no Kuni, a land far away from here" He told her.

"The Village Hidden in Leaves, in the Land of Fire?" Annabeth asked, receiving a surprised look from Naruto "What? I'm a daughter of Athena, I'd be a disgrace if didn't know multiple languages" Annabeth watched as his face twist in confusion at the mention of multiple languages, she could help laugh at him and wonder how it was that he was a son of Athena.

Naruto continued "I grew up orphaned and alone, on the day that I was born, a demon called the Kyuubi No Kitsune attacked my village. It was as tall as the sky, capable of decimating mountains and whipping up a hurricane with a single flick of one of his nine tails"

As he explain his life to her, she payed close attention to his body language, and Annabeth could tell he didn't like talking about his past, "The nine-tails was unkillable and would have destroyed the village and everyone in it, had the fourth hokage (who by the way Athena told me was my father) not sealed the the nine-tails inside me, there would have been unimaginable casualties"

 _A couple minutes later_

"He did what?" Annabeth asked, Naruto hadn't noticed the way she was reacting but she was furious.

"Yea" he said lifting up his shirt, showing her a fist sized scar on the right side of his chest "Sasuke shoved a chidori right through here, hey where you going?" Naruto asked, as she got up and walked out of the cabin.

…..

An amused Sasuke watched as a furious Annabeth stormed towards him at the archery range with her knife drawn, she didn't say anything. He saw Naruto trying to catch up to her, the closer she got to him, the more Naruto panicked, realizing her intent, "How could you try to murder your own best friend?" Annabeth said incredulously as she stomped towards him with the intent to drive her dagger through him, once again this irrational side taking over.

"Whoa whoa whoa, take it easy" Naruto said as he wrapped his arms around Annabeth's stomach and lifted her off the ground.

Sasuke looked at Naruto dumbfounded "You told her?"

"We were swapping life stories" Naruto said pouting.

"Oh my god, some shinobi you are" Sasuke said in exasperation "Listen Annabeth, I've done a lot of things I regret on the path of revenge, now that my mother explained some events to me when I got first got here. But Naruto and me have made peace, so don't worry about our past." he said somewhat coldly, but that's Sasuke for you.

A mischievous grin spread across Naruto's "Aw, he does have a heart" Naruto said still holding Annabeth who at this point didn't care about Sasuke anymore, she just kept the act up so Naruto wouldn't let go of her.

"Shut up you idiot, there's nothing but a black hole in my chest" Sasuke said smirking, making Naruto laugh.

"Hey you shouldn't hold her like that in public Naruto, it's unsightly" Sasuke said still smirking.

"Wuaa!" Naruto said dropping her, causing her to glare fiercely at Sasuke. Annabeth's feelings for Naruto were starting to get out of hand.

….

"Who the hell do they think they are, going on a quest without us" Naruto said pouting.

"You know, not everything is about us idiot" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto turned sharply to Sasuke "Let's go after them"

"Are you crazy, there's no way. We don't know our way out there" Sasuke said exasperated.

"I'm know someone who will help us" he said smiling "Annabeth"

"Are you wanted to use your sister's crush on you" Sasuke asked surprised.

"No, of course not!" Naruto said incredulously.

"Yes you are!" Sasuke said smirking evilly.

"Shut the hell up" Naruto said, as they walked towards Naruto's cabin.

"Annabeth" He called out in sickly sweet voice as they walked through the door.

"Uh-oh" Annabeth said, she may be love with him, but even she knew when he was up to something.

He put his hands behind his head trying to look casual "We're going after those three"

"What? No! That's not happening" Annabeth shouted.

"You can't stop him, he's already got his mind set on this" Sasuke said in a gloomy fashion.

"One way or another we're going Annabeth, I feel like they need our help" He said smiling as he looked her in the eyes, and rested hand on her shoulder.

"You're just bored, aren't you" Annabeth said, giving him a knowing look.

"YES!" Naruto said exasperated. "Anyways, if you don't come with us will just get lost"

"Well, since there's really no way for me to stop you, I guess I'll help" Annabeth said causing an excited Naruto to pick her up in a bone crushing hug.


End file.
